warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shocktrain
|Value = $100 |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 28 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 781 per charge |Range = 500m |Reload = 4-9 seconds |Capacity = 5 charges |Unload = Instant |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Lock-on |Icn3 = Single |Icn4 = Charge |Icn5 = Chain |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Shocktrain is a mid-range (up to 500 meters) medium energy weapon. Strategy This energy weapon, upon firing, will unleash all charges that are currently stored in the weapon (a maximum of 7), with damage increasing for more charges being loaded. This mechanism is similar to the Trebuchet, because this weapon can charge while not firing, thus increasing the damage the longer you wait after firing. Also, it is similar to the Zeus due to requiring a target lock. The Shocktrain has the unique ability that allows it to hit multiple robots, in succession (chain). When the original target is hit, each robot within 100 meters of the target will also be hit with that same projectile, but with 50% less damage for each subsequent robot. Stealthed robots will not get hit by the chain effect. Due to high burst damage, it makes this weapon very dangerous to robots grouped together, which increases the overall damage of each shot. This, combined with its short reload time, can put a large dent in a group medium or heavy robots. It isn't uncommon to see this weapon mounted on the Spectre or Bulgasari. They can use their Descend and Dash abilities respectively to get in and out of the range of targets. The Bulgasari has three hardpoints positioned high and to the right side, allowing it to shoot over and around cover, from up to 500 meters away, while the Spectre has the advantage of being able to use 4 of them. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 781 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-02-damage = 858 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 946 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-04-damage = 1045 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-05-damage = 1144 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-06-damage = 1254 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-07-damage = 1375 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-08-damage = 1507 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 1661 |level-10-damage = 1826 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 2013 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |level-12-damage = 2217 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 5 charges) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2217 |level-02-damage = 2257 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 2298 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-04-damage = 2339 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 2379 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 2420 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 2461 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 2501 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 2544 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 2583 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 2624 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 2664 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 5 charges) Update History Poll Trivia *This weapon has the longest name in War Robots with 10 letters. *It takes players 30 days and 57 million silver to obtain this weapon (creating packs of 170 with all 6 slots active). *This weapon is the only weapon in this game that can directly hit multiple robots at once. *It is also the only weapon with fading damage upon hitting robots. *When in battle, the reloading animation appears as if the three prongs are rotating. *Be advised that using this weapon on almost any bot will make people focus you. *There is currently a bug where the first charge takes 2 seconds to reload, then the rest reload normally. *This is one of the four weapons with a charge-based firing system, the others being Trebuchet, Ballista, and Arbalest. Navigation